


Rain

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [83]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mihashi forgets his umbrella on a rainy day.[Prompt 83 – Rain]





	Rain

Why did he forget his umbrella?

Mihashi covers his head with his school bag as he dashes along the sidewalk, hoping to get to school before being completely drenched. Honestly, he knew he forgot something… but why did it have to be his umbrella on a rainy day?

He runs towards school as fast as he can, and doesn’t stop until he collides with someone. Mihashi stumbles backwards, heart drumming in his chest, and stares up at them.

“Hey.” It’s Abe, stood under an umbrella. “Wanna share?”

Mihashi blushes, but smiles. “Please.”

And Abe holds the umbrella over them both.


End file.
